


Senketsu's Decision

by BurntCake



Series: Senketsu Tales [2]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Gen, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntCake/pseuds/BurntCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senketsu has always felt like he wasn't quite right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senketsu's Decision

"I still don't think I get it," Ryūko looks puzzled. "How can clothes have genders?"  
"Think of it this way..." her sentient sailor uniform said, looking up. "You hear my voice in a certain manner, correct?"  
"Yeah..."  
"And how does it sound?"  
"It sounds really deep, like an old man's," Ryūko teases.  
"See? You use gendered words to describe it."  
"Oh yeah, I guess. But wait, are you a girl or a boy? You have a man's voice, but you're made to be worn by girls."  
"Clothing genders work differently than human ones," Senketsu explains. "You'll understand a bit better when you're older."  
"Aw, man, that's the same lame excuse Satsuki gives when she won't tell me where my socks came from!"  
\--------------------  
"I know it's hard, but you have to try to be understanding, Ryūko," Satsuki tells her little sister.  
"The operation is about to begin," Iori interjects. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to ask you two to leave the room. Working with life fibers can be very dangerous."  
"Senketsu..." Ryūko hesitates. "Are you sure?"  
"Absolutely."  
"Then... I support your decision."  
"R-Ryūko..." Senketsu's eye begins to tear up.  
"Begin the anesthesia," Iori calls to his attendant.  
The sewing club member inserts an IV into Senketsu's sleeve, and fabric softener begins flowing through it. Ryūko and Satsuki nervously head to the laboratory lobby to wait.  
\--------------------  
"So... How does it feel?"  
"Weird." Ryūko squirms a bit awkwardly.  
"Weird?" Senketsu would frown if he had a mouth.  
"But not in a bad way! It's just different is all."  
Ryūko squirms some more, trying to get used to the new shape of Senketsu.  
"And you're sure you still want me to wear you? You're more built for boys now."  
"Even though I take this shape, I still desire to be worn by you, Ryūko."  
"Well then, I guess I'm just going to have to get used to it! Come on, let's get some lunch, I'm starving!"  
"Ryūko..." Satsuki glances down at her little sister. "You're taking this very well. I'm proud of you."  
"Shucks, sis," Ryūko's face takes the color of her highlight, "you always know how to embarrass me, that's for sure!"


End file.
